Primitive
by MagicCandyCat
Summary: “If there are Gods out there, grant this nobody one prayer. Let us be together, in this existence or the next.” - Zemyx day tribute. One shot. Songfic. Angst & death


A.N.-My contribution to Zemyx Day '09. Happy Zemyx Day people! (Song featured is Primitive By Annie Lennox)

* * *

_**Sweetheart  
The sun has set  
All red and primitive above our heads  
Blood stained on an ageless sky  
Wipe your tears and let the salt stains dry  
Let them all run dry  
All run dry...**_

Demyx pulled his knees closer to his chest as he watched the sunset over Halloween Town, the reds and oranges leaving behind blood smear patterns. He was alone, atop the Curly Hill, due to his lover's temporary departure. He sniffled as he remembered the bombshell that Zexion had dropped but fifteen minutes before.

"_I have to go to Castle Oblivion_"

Why? Demyx knew that nothing good would come from his lover going there. He would be with people he could not stand. Axel. Larxene. Marluxia. Of course, he would have Lexeaus, but the musician could tell something would go terribly wrong with the company Zexion was going to have to keep.

Staring at the blood stained sky, Demyx sniffled, a tear escaping from his supposedly emotionless eyes.

He looked up, startled, as a clawed finger wiped away his tear. Zexion smiled sadly, revealing the fangs which accompanied his vampire garb, looking into the musician's eyes, petting one of Demyx's wolf ears.

"Please don't cry Demyx. You look so much better without these tear stains."

Demyx simply clung to Zexion, sobbing into his shoulder. His hair was petted lovingly. He felt Zexion's breath on his ear as he whispered delicately.

"Let's go back and spend tonight together. No masks to hide behind."

Demyx nodded mutely.

_**Sweetheart  
Take me to bed  
That's where all our prayers are said  
Whispered silent in the night  
That's how all our dreams take flight  
Let them all go by  
All go by...**_

Zexion watched as Demyx slept by his side, his head resting on his shoulder, his breath dancing over the Schemer's chest, only a thin sheet covering their nakedness to anyone watching. It had taken a long time to get Demyx to sleep. He understood why, of course. It was the impending separation that kept him from copying his lover and succumbing to sleep. He knew his transfer was not a good thing, and could well be the end of him. But the memory of Demyx would keep him going. Even if he could only make illusions of Demyx to remember him, it would do.

Zexion gazed out at the heart shaped moon, sighing.

"If there are Gods out there, grant this nobody one prayer. Let us be together, in this existence or the next."

_**For time will catch us in both hands  
To blow away like grains of sand  
Ashes to ashes rust to dust  
This is what becomes of us**_

Demyx slammed his fists against the wall of his room, and proceeded to punch the same spot, over and over again, regardless of the plaster becoming dented, threatening to break, the trickles of blood coming out from his knuckles and the tears coursing down his cheeks. None of it mattered, in comparison to what Axel had allowed, no, encouraged to happen.

The loss of Zexion.

He was gone, never to return.

He didn't care what Axel said, or Xemnas' claim that they could not feel. Inside, he could feel his soul tearing in two. He could feel the longing that would never be fulfilled again.

Demyx, from the corner of his eye, saw the picture frame on his bedside cabinet, housing a photograph of him and Zexion, eating mint chocolate chip ice cream together. A happy time. He scrabbled over, snatched the frame and flung it on the ground, shattering the glass. He grabbed the photo amongst the shards and stared at it, caressing Zexion's blushing face, tears falling onto it and being smeared in.

The whole castle heard the scream of emotional agony that ripped forth.

_**Sweetheart  
Send me to sleep  
Pray to God our hopes to keep  
Take our fears and make us strong  
Lead us to where we belong  
And let it all go by  
All go by...**_

Demyx's legs could not hold him, the Keyblade wielder having delivered the killing blow to him. He felt the tugging on his body, pulling him to the after life. What did he care for now? All he treasured was gone. He simply prayed he would be taken to wherever Zexion was, as he allowed his eyes to close.

When, by some twist of fate, he reopened his eyes, he gazed at the concerned face of his deceased love. He looked around, confused, as he felt sea water tickle his fingertips.

"....Zexion, is this Owari?"

A loving, genuine smile, "No Myde, this is Hottan."

* * *

_**A.N. Owari= the end**_

_**Hottan= the beginning **_


End file.
